Worldwide Barbecue
Science finally discovers the source of global warming, while Klára and Andrej have a hard time for their relationship. Featuring: Vašek Jirák, Pavel Krtek, Klára VrškováKlára Vršková, Tomáš Krákal Plot The episode opens at a pub, where Andrej sits at the bar with his friends. He looks sad, which makes one of them ask him, what had happenned. Andrej explains, that Klára had forbidden him to spend his time in the bar, to which Klára enters and screams at him. Andrej leaves with her and his friends are plotting a way to make her stop. After the opening sequence, we see Martin's family watching a live stream from a conference about global warming from Washington. This leads to a conversation next day at the gymnasium school. There, the main boys are talking about their opinions on the subject, after which the topic changes to gossips about Andrej and Klára. It's clear, that Andrej told Klára off, which lead to her having a slight depression. In the evening, the entire city is watching the conference again, with it being said, that this time, humanity will finally discover the truth about it's cause. Much to the people's dismay, it is revealed that the scientists believe, that behind all that, there's an entity named "Mr. Turtlebuzz". Next day at school, the boys are angrily talking about the event and discover, that the school system has already adapted to the change and they are learning about Mr. Turtlebuzz now. Meanwhile, Thomas learns about Klára's relationship state and thinks, that he could benefit from that. But after a few tries, he finds out that it's actually even harder for him this way, so he deducts, that he has to get them together again before he has even a slight chance of dating Klára. After this, we see Andrej's friends in the bar with him having a good time. The barman tells them to be quiet, as he's watching the news about global warming. In the TV, we hear about and army of "crocorpions" which Mr. Turtlebuzz uses to "make global warming". After this message, angry Tomáš enters the bar, calling out Andrej to get good with Klára again. Drunk Andrej notes, that it's none of Tomáš's bussiness, to which he replies, that it actually is, as he wants to date Klára instead of him. Andrej is very dissapointed with this. The scene cuts to a science laboratory with two scientists arguing about Mr. Turtlebuzz's favourite soda brand, after which angry Mr. Krtek enters, telling them that their discoveries are stupid and make no sense, after which he proposes his own idea. He bails the thing about the crocorpions and tells the scientists about flying sphereobots, which Mr. Turtlebuzz is probably using instead. This instantly floods the news, making Mr. Krter popular and gaining a lot of money. Thomas is sitting on a bench in a park, thinking. He realizes, that if everyone cares only about Mr. Turtlebuzz, he could use it for his own profit, after which he departs to USA. He tells the scientists there something, that instantly goes in the news. These are watched by Andrej and his friends. The news anchor explains, that Mr. Turtlebuzz accordingly to the experts wants to castrate every male, who disrespects his girlfriend. This finally makes Andrej apologize to Klára and make up for his mistakes. During the credits, it is discovered, that Mr. Krtek left Czech Republic after his success and moved with his wife to Siberia, which he thinks is the most romantic place he'd seen, but regrets it later. Production Production of this episode took about 3 and half weeks. Michaal P'Eshek stated, that it was mostly fluid and easy. This is the first time the writers had to work with Andrej's character, making him seem more independent, than in "How to Get Some Big Money". Reception "Worldwide Barbecue" originally aired on Connectivision on October 9, 2015 and was viewed by 4,8 million viewers, according to Nielsen ratings, receiving mostly positive reviews. Max Goodman from the American Critics Association claimed, that he really enjoyed the Thomas part of the Klára storyline, with the storyline itself being mostly okay. He stated, that the fact that Klára was having a depression was handled perfectly without sounding too sad or harsh. He wasn't a fan of the main storyline though, being too nonsensical and losing the viewer's attention too quickly with anything being possible. IGN liked the main storyline, but also preffered the one about Klára. It rated the episode 8.2. Trivia * It is never explained, what happenned to Mr. Krtek's wealth, as he never lost it during the episode, but he's working as a teacher in the following episodes and living in his flat. ** Also, it is unknown whether Tomáš gained any wealth from his science discovery * This is the first episode to have its' final scene played during the credits. Category:Season one episodes Category:Tomáš/Klára episodes Category:Episodes